Come What May
by MyBatBoys
Summary: Sometimes the simplest discussions can lead to unexpected questions. DickDonna


_Summary: Sometimes the simplest discussions can lead to unexpected questions._

_Characters: Dick/Donna_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't make money off them, I just love them. sigh_

Thank you ALSW for the beta!

Dedicated to Lavender Gaia,-- just cuz.

* * *

Come What May

by:

Christine Wood

Illuminated the by moon's amber glow, small ripples scattered across the water as the small, flat stone skipped along its surface.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the soft voice asked from behind. He could feel the words reach his ears as a warm breath whispered against the back of his neck. A trail of tender kisses worked their way to just behind his ear, as slender arms snaked their way around his waist.

"_Mmmm_," Dick replied with a smile as he turned to reach behind him, wrapping his arm around Donna and pressing his lips to hers, returning her soft kisses with a long, deep passionate one of his own.

The kiss lived as long as possible before both were forced to come up for air, "Nothing much," Dick answered as he kissed his girl on the forehead.

"Liar," Donna countered with a knowing smile.

Dick chuckled and shook his head, pulling Donna against himself and resting his head against hers as they both looked out over the open ocean. "I was just thinking of the future, our future."

"Near future or distant future?"

"Both kind of." Dick exhaled a sigh of contentment before squeezing his love with both arms then linked his hand with hers as they began to walk barefoot along the wet, wave-smoothed sand.

Donna patiently rubbed her thumb along Dick's, waiting for him to continue, listening as he asked, "What's it been now? A year?"

Donna nodded, "Give or take a week." She was content in the decision they had made to not mark the day their relationship had changed from friends to lovers; after all, the burning desire to know the other as more than just a friend, a confidant, had existed for both far too long to single out one particular date.

"Are you happy? I mean, truly and completely content and happy?"

Donna stopped abruptly and turned to hold her lover's face in her hands. "Dick, what would lead you to ask such a question?" she asked with concerned eyes as she stroked the back of her hand along the side of his face then down his jaw before landing over his heart.

"Are _you_ happy?" she asked in a small voice.

Dick's eyes grew wide with surprise then transformed to compassion when he realized that his question was being directed back at him in a worried tone. "Me? Oh, honey," he said quickly pulling her into his arms and held her in a secure embrace, "I'm sorry, _yes_, of course I am. In fact, I've never been happier."

Donna, her face pressed into the crook of Dick's neck, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in his sweet scent, letting it instantly calm her apprehensions while returning the embrace. "I echo your feeling, Dick. But, tell me, what caused that thought to surface?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just want to make sure you're happy."

Donna pulled away and gave him her best scowl, "Richard Grayson, would you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's on your mind already?"

Dick looked at Donna for a moment then answered with an expression of ultimate seriousness, "Donna, I think we should get a dog."

Donna blinked a couple times then raised a hand to her mouth as she snickered, "A dog?" she asked and giggled before furrowing her brown in confusion, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. I think we should get a dog, no-- a puppy."

Donna took a step back and narrowed her eyes, studying his face as the moonlight brought out the strong features she had fallen for so long ago. Looking for any crack in his adamant expression and, upon finding none, she nodded her head slowly. "Okay. I'll bite. Why should we get a puppy?"

Dick sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "I dunno," he said as he looked down, pressing footprints into the sand, "I've heard people say that having a puppy is a good way for you to find out if ..."

Donna cupped Dick's chin in her palm, raising his head to face her, "To find out what?"

Dick paused for a moment, drinking in the unstinting love radiating from her eyes. "Well, to find out if, you're ready for the, um," pausing to take a deep calming breath, Dick gave Donna a nervous smile, "ready for the responsibility of children."

Donna stared into his eyes for a moment as his words soaked into her soul, "Children?" she asked as she blinked back a tear of indescribable elation.

Dick shrugged again, "Well, yeah, I mean, I know you don't need to prove anything to yourself, and yeah, we've all helped raise Lian, but that's the thing: I only _helped_ to raise her. I was never the one she depended on, needed, 24/7. So, um... what do you think-- sounds silly, right?" he asked and scrunched up his nose with uncertainty.

"Silly? No, _of course _not. I don't think it sounds silly at all," Donna replied as she took his face in both her hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I think it's touching, no... endearing," Donna answered and brushed her fingers lightly across his forehead smiling to herself when she found herself caught up in his beautiful, contagious smile.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way," he answered as he removed his hands from his pockets, taking her left hand in one of his, and popped open a tiny velvet box in the other.

"_Dick_..." Donna whispered, her throat almost painfully tight with emotion as she looked at her lover through tears of joy and watched the moonlight dance off the petite diamond ring, causing rainbows to scatter across the waves and into the night.

"Donna," Dick paused to remove the ring from its box, "would you be my wife?"

Finding herself unable to utter a simple yes' as she watched Dick slip the ring onto her finger, Donna hugged him so enthusiastically, that they both fell over and splashed into the water, laughing as the gentle waves flowed back and forth around them.

"Is it safe to assume that's a yes'?" Dick said as he raised himself onto one elbow and leaned over his soul mate.

Donna nodded quickly as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks, "Yes, that's a yes'."

Dick's expression became serious as he took a finger and tenderly brushed back a strand of wet hair that had fallen across his fiancée's cheek. Cupping the back of her jaw in his palm, Dick searched her eyes with his for a moment, "I love you."

Donna's smile lit up the night as she pulled him down for a kiss, then took her thumb and lightly brushed it across his lips, "I love you back."

Dick's serious continence melted into an expression of pure bliss and, enveloping Donna in his arms, they engaged in a hungry, passionate kiss as they celebrated spending the rest of their lives together.

The End.


End file.
